


and i am missing you to death

by zach_stone



Series: "Dude, can you cool it with the phone talk?" - Texting AU fics [3]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zach_stone/pseuds/zach_stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even more text messages from Chris's phone while the gang's in college. This time, Chris is studying abroad for part of the summer. </p>
<p>(Following <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5430167">these</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5659003">fics</a>, you can read this as a standalone but it will reference the previous fics in the series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i am missing you to death

**Author's Note:**

> This one got a lot longer than I intended it to be, whoops.
> 
> Big shoutout to [Minh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/banhmi/pseuds/banhmi) for suggesting Chris's little adventure with the sheep (you'll see). 
> 
> (Side note, since Chris's trip takes place over the course of 5 weeks and I wasn't about to write 5 weeks' worth of text messages, these are just a selection. I assure you these losers text each other nonstop.)

**Group Chat: Squad**

**joshington <3: ** i am sad   
distressed   
devastated, even

**chris:** you literally dropped me off 5 minutes ago   
they haven’t even started boarding the plane yet

**betharoni:** sorry i couldnt be there to see u off, chris!!    
how’d it go   
did josh weep

**joshington <3: ** go fuck urself thanks

**lady em:** he held it together until we got to the car

**chris:** what!! josh cried??? omg!

**joshington <3: ** EMILY PLS u promised not to say anything

**chris:** it’s 5 weeks man   
you’ll hardly even notice i’m gone

**joshington <3: ** thats the most untrue thing ive ever heard   
but somehow…. my heart will go on…… 

**chris:** boarding the plane now!!!! i miss you guys already! <3 

**sammy:** have fun in london!!

**jess:** bring me back souvenirs or else xoxo 

\--

**Message Thread: Joshington <3**

**chris:** did you really cry though

**joshington <3: ** >:( 

**chris:** i’m not making fun of you!!   
i think it’s sweet   
and if it makes you feel better i definitely just looked at my phone lockscreen and almost cried   
it’s a pic of you if that wasn’t obvious

**joshington <3: ** GAY   
that does make me feel better   
5 weeks, man…. thats a long time

**chris:** it’s gonna fly by, you’ll see   
speaking of flying, i gotta turn my phone off now   
i love you!!

**joshington <3: ** i love you too <3 

\--

**Group Chat: Squad**

**chris:** the eagle has landed

**prez munroe:** i wouldnt call you an eagle

**sammy:** yeah, you’re more like…. a chicken

**lady em:** i have to agree

**chris:** the eagle is too tired for this bullshit

**hannah banana:** long flight huh

**chris:** i have never before known such suffering   
i’m so fucking tired you guys 

**joshington <3: ** what time is it there??

**chris:** fucking… 6:30am or some shit. i have to go to orientation in an hour and a half   
murder my ass

**prez munroe:** dont worry, i’m sure josh will when you get back

**chris:** after all this time i really shouldn’t be surprised and yet

**prez munroe:** it’s my duty

**joshington <3: ** and i mean hes not wrong

**betharoni:** moments like this i regret so much about my choices in friends

\--

**Group Chat: Squad**

**sammy:** hey anyone wanna get dinner soon?

**chris:** me

**sammy:** shut up    
also isn’t it like almost midnight over there??   
go to bed

**chris:** my internal clock is still in US time bro   
i’m fucked

**ash:** chris how was your first day??

**chris:** fun!! i met some nice people

**lady em:** awwww, chrissy’s making friends

**chris:** why must you mock me

**lady em:** gotta make sure you don’t miss me TOO much

**chris:** -___-

\--

**Message Thread: Joshington <3**

**joshington <3: ** u still awake

**chris:** unfortunately   
what’s up?

**joshington <3: ** at dinner w/ the gang. feels weird w/o u here

**chris:** aww :( 

**joshington <3: ** i miss u dude   
like, a lot   
lmao

**chris:** i know. i miss you too. 

**joshington <3: ** its only been 1 day this is gonna be the longest 5 weeks of my life   
why did u have to go study abroad and be all cultured and shit

**chris:** it’s gonna be fine dude i promise   
just hang out with everyone and try to have fun, ok? 

**joshington <3: ** k

**chris:** you’re not like, mad at me, right?

**joshington <3: ** nah

\--

**Message Thread: Betharoni**

**chris:** beth, tell it to me straight: is josh mad at me?

**betharoni:** first of all how dare u imply that i would do anything “straight”

**chris:** so sorry to offend your lesbian sensibilities   
but seriously

**betharoni:** hes not mad at u. he’s just being all mopey. don’t worry, we’re takin care of him   
get some sleep, would ya?? let us worry about josh

**chris:** i’m his boyfriend. worrying about him is like, in the job description

**betharoni:** christopher   
seriously   
he’s fine   
sheesh just enjoy ur time abroad ok??? u don’t have to put up with jess dragging us all to terrible parties OR mike mixing the shittiest drinks ever made   
for five whole weeks   
ur blessed, kid

**chris:** ok ok ok    
keep me posted if josh seems off though ok

**betharoni:** GO TO BED

**chris:** zzzzzz

**betharoni:** shaking my damn head 

\--

**Message Thread: Hannah Banana**

**chris:** hey han can i ask you a favor and you gotta promise not to laugh

**hannah banana:** omg of course! 

**chris:** can you steal one of josh’s shirts and mail it to me

**hannah banana:** AWWWWW   
i would never make fun of you for that!!

**chris:** i know why do you think i asked you   
make sure it’s one he’s actually worn recently   
THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING

**hannah banana:** no this is the cutest thing on earth omg   
i’ll even do express shipping so it gets to you faster   
why didn’t you just ask josh though?

**chris:** because i know he misses me a lot already and i’m worried if i let on just HOW much i miss him too then he will be even more distressed   
i want him to think i’m having a good time 

**hannah banana:** well are you?? 

**chris:** yeah!! definitely   
it’s just hard too you know   
also make sure the shirt is one he won’t notice is missing

**hannah banana:** roger dodger 

\--

**Message Thread: Joshington <3**

**chris:** two weeks down!!!!! 

**joshington <3: ** YEAH BOI   
are u having fun??

**chris:** i really am omg   
we go on a lot of field trips   
i’m walking so much   
i’m gonna be buff when i get back home

**joshington <3: ** i’m sure    
hey so i was wondering   
could u like   
send me a pic 

**chris:** what, like a dirty pic???    
i mean i’m in public rn

**joshington <3: ** LMAO no i meant just like, a pic of u   
idk i just miss ur face   
god this is lame   
(side note i would not say no to a dirty pic later) 

**chris:** not lame!!!!    
[Image attached]

**joshington <3: ** what are u doing with ur hands 

**chris:** ??? making a heart????

**joshington <3: ** that does not look like a heart   
it looks like this C>

**chris:** how dare you

**joshington <3: ** wait how did u take that if u have both hands in the picture

**chris:** oh my friend took it!!    
we did a partner project this morning for one of the classes and now we’re at a cafe!!!   
she’s really cool, her name’s lara. like lara croft.

**joshington <3: ** wow is that the line u used on her? “like lara croft”? 

**chris:** …..i may have said that

**joshington <3: ** loser

**chris:** laugh it up, she’s actually a big tomb raider fan   
she’s super nice too i’m so glad i’m making friends

**joshington <3: ** is she hot?

**chris:** huh??    
what do you mean

**joshington <3: ** just wondering dude   
do u think shes cute

**chris:** um i guess she’s pretty cute??? idk???   
are you ok?? 

**joshington <3: ** why would i not be    
well hey i gotta go im meeting sam for coffee   
ttyl

**chris:** ok!!! love you!!!!   
i will send you another picture…. later ;)   
…..ok bye?? 

\--

**Message Thread: Lady Em**

**chris:** yo emily    
you’re like, well versed in passive aggression right

**lady em:** but of course   
although i prefer withering honesty   
what’s up

**chris:** help me   
[Screenshot attached]

**lady em:** ok first of all i did NOT need to know you’re sending josh dirty pics later

**chris:** oops shit sorry i thought i cropped that part out

**lady em:** so clearly he is jealous

**chris:** jealous??? of who????

**lady em:** omfg   
of this girl!! lara!!!

**chris:** what?! why??????

**lady em:** because you’re far away and apparently this girl is cool and he’s feeling insecure

**chris:** i…. am baffled

**lady em:** this is the first time you guys have been apart for a long time since you started dating   
PLUS he probably feels like you don’t miss him as much as he misses you

**chris:** nooooo   
i miss him so much :(

**lady em:** gay   
anyway, my advice is to just reassure him that you miss him and he’s the only one for you, all that junk   
glad to be of service

**chris:** i can always count on you   
i miss you too btw

**lady em:** ew stop

**chris:** come onnnn i know you miss me   
i saw a tear glistening in your eye when you dropped me off at the airport

**lady em:** a tear of joy maybe

**chris:** lies!!   
cmon em, open your heart to me

**lady em:** i am terminating this conversation

\--

**Message Thread: Joshington <3**

**chris:** are you alone rn

**joshington <3: ** yeah why

**chris:** [Image attached] 

**joshington <3: ** SHIT   
goddamn christopher

**chris:** :) 

**joshington <3: ** ur new friend lara take that one for u too? 

**chris:** oh ha-ha    
no, you jackass, she did not   
you know that’s for your eyes only

**joshington <3: ** yeah well good

**chris:** you DO know that right?   
like in all seriousness    
just because i’m gone for a few weeks doesn’t mean i want to be with anyone but you   
ok???

**joshington <3: ** ….i know   
ugh   
im sorry man im being shitty   
i thought i would be better at handling this but turns out im clingy as fuck lmfao

**chris:** you’re not being shitty

**joshington <3: ** im being a little shitty

**chris:** yeah ok maybe a little   
but it’s ok!!!    
i miss you too, you know

**joshington <3: ** i love you

**chris:** i love you too <3 

**joshington <3: ** lmao dude this is even worse than last time we tried sexting

**chris:** what, are you saying following a dick pic with a heartfelt conversation isn’t standard protocol?

**joshington <3: ** ur such a shit omg

**chris:** i love it when you talk dirty

**joshington <3: **goodBYE

\--

**Group Chat: Squad**

**joshington <3: ** hey has anyone seen my disney shirt? the one chris got me on my bday trip?

**betharoni:** did u check ur dirty laundry

**joshington <3: ** yeah its not there :(

**matt:** u wore it like last week didnt u??

**joshington <3: ** yeah!!!! idk where it could be   
its my favorite shirt im mad 

**hannah banana:** i’m sure it’ll turn up somewhere!!!!!!!!

\--

**Message Thread: Hannah Banana**

**chris:** so i just got a package in the mail from you, ms. washington   
and i am PRETTY DARN SURE that i asked you to send me a shirt he WOULDN’T NOTICE IS MISSING   
NOT HIS FAVORITE SHIRT!!!!

**hannah banana:** I JUST GRABBED ONE ON TOP OF HIS DIRTY LAUNDRY I’M SORRY   
you’re WELCOME btw sheesh

**chris:** thank you   
man i guess i’ll just have to tell him smh 

**hannah banana:** seriously my bad

**chris:** next time i’m asking beth 

\--

**Message Thread: Joshington <3**

**chris:** i know where your disney shirt is

**joshington <3: ** u do????? how????

**chris:** it is in my hands

**joshington <3: ** wtf

**chris:** i may have asked hannah to send me one of your shirts and she took that one   
i just really really miss you and i wanted something that like, smelled like you or whatever   
this is so embarrassing

**joshington <3: ** AWWWWWW   
christopher u are so incredibly gay for me

**chris:** you’re just now realizing this?

**joshington <3: ** no but its still cute as shit   
is it bad if i say this makes me feel better?   
like to know u miss me that much too

**chris:** no! i’m glad you feel better   
of course i miss you that much you dork   
btw feel free to steal one of my shirts if you want

**joshington <3: ** lol i did that before u even left for the airport bro

**chris:** why am i even surprised 

\--

**Group Chat: Squad**

**chris:** you guys are my friends right

**lady em:** i wouldn’t go so far as to say we’re FRIENDS….

**matt:** are u ok dude??

**jess:** omg of course we’re ur friends

**chris:** i’m just making sure i haven’t fallen into some kind of twilight zone shit

**sammy:** please elaborate????

**chris:** ok so we have a day off classwork today so me and a few other people decided to go on a day trip out of the city, right?   
and we were just wandering around hiking and shit   
and all of a sudden i look around and THIS IS ALL I CAN SEE FOR MILES   
[Image attached]

**sammy:** aww are those sheep?

**chris:** YES. HUNDREDS OF SHEEP.   
THERE ARE NO PEOPLE. ONLY SHEEP.

**jess:** lmao are u fucking ok 

**chris:** NO!!! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY SHEEP   
I DON’T EVEN SEE MY FRIENDS ANYMORE   
JUST HILLS AND SHEEP

**joshington <3: ** chris remember that movie i made u watch, black sheep? where the sheep started eating ppl??

**chris:** now is nOT THE TIME    
i think i’m lost    
and i barely have any service rn   
this is it, fam. this is where i die.   
i’m going to live among the sheeple forever   
i leave my anime collection to ashley   
josh, you get all my video games   
emily gets my undying love because i know deep down it’s what she wants

**lady em:** i hate you omg

**ash:** no offense but your anime collection sucks, i feel like i’m getting a lame deal here

**prez munroe:** what do i get

**chris:** mike you get josh

**joshington <3: ** EXCUSE U

**prez munroe:** wtf 

**chris:** farewell my friends

**sammy:** ok but chris seriously stop wasting your time texting us dumb shit and find your group

**ash:** chris???? are you ok   
did you actually get eaten by sheep pls respond

**chris:** false alarm i found other humans   
none of you get my shit

**lady em:** thank god

**chris:** mike i know this must be disappointing for you

**prez munroe:** i hope u get bitten by a zombie sheep

**chris:** i rest my case

\--

**Message Thread: Ash**

**chris:** ashley my dearest and most beloved friend

**ash:** what did you do

**chris:** WOW   
excuse me for trying to express my love

**ash:** i love you too   
now what do you want

**chris:** ok so you know how i told everyone i was coming home in four days?

**ash:** yeah

**chris:** well that was a lie and i’m actually coming home tomorrow

**ash:** OMG!!!!! YAY!

**chris:** yeah!!!! DON’T TELL ANYONE especially not josh i want to surprise him   
so i was wondering if you could pick me up from the airport tomorrow?? at like 4pm your time

**ash:** of course!    
ooooh i’m so excited i can’t wait to see josh’s face

**chris:** yeah me neither   
aw man i miss him

**ash:** just one more day kiddo   
did you have a good time?

**chris:** i really did! made cool friends, almost got eaten by zombie sheep…. a successful trip, i’d say   
but now i am very ready to go home and hug my boyfriend for like 10 hours straight

**ash:** aww    
omg by the way i have to tell you the wildest thing happened today

**chris:** what???

**ash:** guess who got a tattoo

**chris:** you???

**ash:** heck no, you know how i feel about needles

**chris:** i was gonna say   
is it JOSH???

**ash:** ha! you wish   
nope. HANNAH!

**chris:** whaaaaat

\--

**Group Chat: Squad**

**chris:** i was just informed hannah got a tattoo???!?!

**hannah banana:** yep!! :)    
[Image attached]

**chris:** yooooo that’s fuckin sick    
how does it feel to now be the coolest washington sibling

**hannah banana:** tbh i’m pretty sure i was always the coolest washington sibling

**sammy:** yeah that’s true

**chris:** very true

**betharoni:** what the hell

**joshington <3: ** excuse me

**betharoni:** josh our own significant others have betrayed us

**sammy:** aw don’t worry babe you’re the second coolest

**chris:** accurate

**joshington <3: ** WOW RUDE   
what am i then?????

**lady em:** most obnoxious washington sibling?

**jess:** easiest to tackle in a fight?

**lady em:** most likely to make an unnecessary sex joke?

**sammy:** most likely to wear the same dirty jeans 5 days in a row?

**joshington <3: ** this is unbelievable   
all these years we’ve been friends and ur all just gonna play me like this 

**prez munroe:** welcome to my world 

**joshington <3: ** i want nothing to do with ur world

**chris:** cutest washington sibling?

**joshington <3: ** YES 

**hannah banana:** i’ll allow it

**betharoni:** gotta give him SOMETHING i guess

**joshington <3: ** dont be jealous that chris thinks im prettier than u 

**\--**

**Message Thread: Ash**

**chris:** the eagle has landed once again

**ash:** the who now

**chris:** >:(   
fine, the CHICKEN has landed

**ash:** on my way! don’t get your feathers ruffled 

**chris:** hardy har har 

\--

**Group Chat: Squad**

**ash:** guess who came home early!

**lady em:** chris!?!? yay!!!!   
i mean cool whatever

**joshington <3: ** MY LOVER HAS RETURNED FROM THE MOTHERLAND

**jess:** omg!! why didnt he tell us??

**ash:** he wanted to surprise everyone   
well, mostly josh   
you guys should’ve seen josh’s face when he opened the door, it was priceless

**joshington <3: ** shut up omg

**ash:** look i took a picture of them hugging    
[Image attached]   
tell me that isn’t the cutest thing

**betharoni:** ok that is pretty damn cute

**jess:** IM GONNA CRY    
lmao mike is crying

**prez munroe:** i am not!!!!

**joshington <3: ** that was a PRIVATE MOMENT 

**matt:** is chris still with u guys???

**ash:** yeah we’re at josh’s, chris is taking a shower   
long flight and all that

**prez munroe:** tbh i’m surprised josh isnt in there with him

**ash:** aaaaaand he’s gone 

**sammy:** omg ashley are you still there?

**ash:** yeah i’m just chillin in josh’s room

**prez munroe:** are u guys about to have a threesome is that what’s happening

**ash:** NO   
listen i had to pick chris’s ass up from the airport and i was promised payment in the form of dinner   
i am not leaving until i get food

**matt:** fair enough   
tho with those 2 ur probably gonna get a frozen pizza at best

**ash:** hey, free food is free food   
oh they’re back   
oh they’re still naked alright 

**hannah banana:** LOL WHAT

**ash:** they didn’t know i was still here   
the things i have seen…….

**chris:** HEY EVERYONE I’M HOME 

**sammy:** i can’t believe you let ashley see your penis

**betharoni:** is nothing sacred in this friend group   
nothing at all

**chris:** LISTEN….. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

**joshington <3: ** i for one am not ashamed

**hannah banana:** i’m disowning you

**joshington <3: ** i cant hear u over the sound of my BOYFRIEND BEING HOME

**jess:** oh yeah that reminds me chris did u bring us presents

**chris:** but of course

**ash:** they’re shit

**chris:** what the fuck no they’re not

**lady em:** oh god what did he get us

**ash:** they’re little sheep figurines   
that’s literally all he brought back

**matt:** chris bro what the hell

**lady em:** i vote to ship him back to england

**chris:** missed you too, emily

**lady em:** no 

**ash:** please stop texting them so they will both get dressed and then we can all go get dinner and throw sheep figurines at chris

**sammy:** i’m down for that

**betharoni:** especially the part where i get to throw a sheep figurine

**chris:** it’s just so good to be home

**Author's Note:**

> this au is going to be the death of me i swear  
> if you have any ideas for future texting fics hmu on [tumblr](http://zach-stone.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
